


Настоящая семья

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: В Канаде Кэра обрела новую жизнь.





	Настоящая семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vera famiglia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574110) by [Milady_Silvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia). 

Кэра взяла Алису и посадила к себе на колени, заботливо поцеловав девочку в лоб.

Алиса улыбнулась и продолжила листать свою любимую книгу — «Алиса в Стране Чудес».

Кэра повернула голову и посмотрела в окно: Лютер во дворе возился в саду вместе с хозяином дома.

«Они до сих пор уверены в том, что в Канаде нет андроидов, но нас тут уже довольно много. Несмотря на революцию в Детройте, процесс принятия людьми андроидов займёт долгое время. Но здесь, благодаря человеческим заблуждениям, мы можем жить спокойно», — подумала Кэра.

— Мы теперь настоящая семья, правда? — обратилась к ней Алиса, отвлекшись от чтения.

— Да, и мы всегда будем вместе.


End file.
